The End
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: The most appropriate way to say it would be A way Detective Conan Ends but that doesn't cover it. Dreaminspired. Two endings.
1. Chapter 1

It had been done.

With the help of FBI agents Jodie Saintemillion and Akai Shuichi, they had captured Vermouth, Gin and Vodka.

And now currently heading to the boss's hideout, according to the once famous actress Sharon Vineyard.

They were riding in the van provided by the FBI. Akai in the back guarding the three who had been checked and handcuffed. The "Sleeping Detective" Mouri Kogoro had a gun pointed to Gin's head, the black barrel touching the gray flesh. Heiji was sitting next to him keeping a gun pointed at Vodka.

Agasa sat up in front driving. Next to him sat Jodie who was busy making a lot of calls.

Following the white van was James Black in his vintage automobile with Eri, Ai, Sonoko and Kazuha.

_She, _however, was in the van, seated across from Heiji, holding Conan in her lap.

She smiled slightly as she remembered how long ago he would squirm and squirm trying to get out of my grasp.

Now he sat contently against her, comfortable and safe.

Glad it was nearly over for himself as well.

Because now "Little Conan-kun" didn't have to be Conan.

He could be who he really was.

**lll**

It had been a long night and now as the morning light rose into view Conan was fighting his child body to keep himself awake.

"Shinichi," whispered a voice in his ear.

"Ran," he whispered back to her, "It's almost done."

"Yes…"

"Then I'll tell you," he felt Ran hold him tighter, "How I really feel."

"Thank you Shinichi."

Ran looked up as she heard a snort.

Kogoro was already halfway pulling the trigger.

"So that brat is Kudo Shinichi eh? Should have known…" declared Gin, "Not as if it matters now right?"

Ran held Conan closer, "What do you mean?" she asked as her father said simultaneously, "Ran, don't listen to him!"

"I mean he was supposed to die that night you know…"

Akai's eyes widened as he realized something was about to go horribly wrong.

"Get to the front of the van Ran!" yelled out Conan as Gin said his last words.

"But you were only prolonging the inevitable!"

It happened so quickly.

"NO!"

The shot from Kogoro's gun drilling into Gin's head…

And Gin pressing the button to activate the explosives in his shoes.

**lll**

Eri gasped as the van they were following burst into a bright ball of flames. She went forward a bit as James slammed hard on the brakes.

She bit back a scream and was jolted back to her senses as she heard Kazuha yelling out her love's name.

Sonoko's eyes wide, her voice seemed to be caught in her throat.

And then the car came to a stop and the van was slowing down itself.

Or at least what still had the pathetic form of a van.

Eri began screaming and crying… not noticing the small hand trying to calm her despite the truth.

Because it didn't look as if anyone was coming out.

**lll**

Officer Takagi looked at the twisted metal as the fire was put out. Information was being gathered quickly about what had happened.

Considering that Conan had installed a black box in the van which recorded video and did get some sound. Fortunately the van was reinforced and the explosion had not reached the gas tank otherwise that video wouldn't explain so much.

It was almost hard to believe some of it.

But it made sense.

He turned as he heard Inspector Megure talking to him.

Professor Agasa had suffered extreme burns and was still alive but in intensive care. The woman, Jodie Saintemillion, was suffering a similar fate.

The three… people… found handcuffed in the back had died instantly in the blast, and it had been quickly discovered that one of them had explosives in the soles of his shoes. Not enough for a giant explosion but what looked like a last resort suicide.

Mouri Kogoro had died, but that went without saying after being told by Eri that he had been sitting next to Gin, guarding him.

Eri had demanded that Ran not see yet and was being tended to by Officer Sato once the aggressive, dominating mask fell apart.

The man identified as Akai Shuichi also died.

Hattori Heiji had died when the ambulance arrived at the scene. He had been pulled out by Kazuha, who had been treated with a sedative to calm her down and was being bandaged for some light burns sustained from going into the van. She had been blessed with her moment.

And Ran… she was pulled out by Sonoko…

Takagi turned to one of the ambulances and began walking over.

His heart was becoming heavier by the moment as he could hear the wails of sorrow emanating from it…

"_Shinichi!_

"_SHINICHI!_

"_**SHINICHI!"**_

The paramedics couldn't pull her away to treat the burns she didn't feel.

The adrenaline running through her was preoccupied to holding onto the child who lay on the stretcher.

She wouldn't let go.

Takagi couldn't believe it had happened. But he had seen from the video that Conan had jumped out of Ran's lap and had pushed her up to where Agasa and Jodie were seated. He seemed to have stopped for a moment a two feet from her when he knew she was safe and said something which the camera didn't quite catch.

And after that second of tranquility in chaos, he was engulfed by the light of the blast.

And then the camera went out.

Takagi stepped forward and put his hands on Sonoko's shoulders. She had been crying, her attempts to calm Ran just as fruitless.

"Let me talk to her," he said and walked closer to the ambulance and stopped when he could here her soft murmurs. He tried his hardest not to look at the body on the stretcher.

"Ran-chan," he began quietly, "Please don't cry."

The cries stopped and turned into soft sobbing and murmuring.

"I saw what happened from the video camera he had in there…

"I know you must feel… terrible about what happened…."

All the words he had planned to say had gone up in the air.

Nothing seemed appropriate enough.

"You don't know what he said do you?" asked Ran quietly, her face laying on the little boy's chest, tear stains becoming evident with the ever rising sun.

"No."

A moment of silence passed.

"He said, 'Good-bye, I love you.'"

Takagi stayed quiet.

"And what am I going to do now? When they've gotten away with destroying our lives again! He's supposed to be here! To tell me! He never left me alone…

"He wasn't supposed to say good-bye!"

Takagi put his hands on her shoulders, still unsure of what to say.

But he took a deep breath and tried.

"Ran-chan- he told me once… 'there maybe this someone… this someone that I want to protect the most in this world.'

"And I knew, even then, he was talking about you.

"And you know… good-bye isn't forever," Ran was looking at him, actually realizing he was there. Her grasp on the child at her side had actually relaxed some.

"Because he'll be waiting forever…

"In afterlife."

Her eyes went wide when he said those words.

And maybe it was because she thought she saw in the glare of the rising sun a distance behind Takagi…

Shinichi….

Saying those same words.

And that could give her the strength to live forever if she had to.

Because he would be there waiting at the end of it all.

-End-

AN: Okay that is actually not the end because I do have an alternate sequence of events… which I am debating putting up because if you thought this was sad well…

Anyway, the first part, up till Takagi coming up behind Ran was entirely dream-based. I actually dreamt it after I read 'Chibi' by Icka, so I must credit her for creative inspiration. The rest was a little harder to write. I wasn't sure how to end it because it just wasn't ending at the right spot and so after gathering emotion from the Tokyo Tower Bomb Case… well lets say it only took two tries after that. Thank you for reading… and as always please review… I really want to know if I got it right. Thanks.


	2. The Alternate End

It had been done.

With the help of FBI agents Jodie Saintemillion and Akai Shuichi, they had captured Vermouth, Gin and Vodka.

And now currently heading to the boss's hideout, according to the once famous actress Sharon Vineyard.

They were riding in the van provided by the FBI. Akai in the back guarding the three who had been checked and handcuffed. The "Sleeping Detective" Mouri Kogoro had a gun pointed to Gin's head, the black barrel touching the gray flesh. Heiji was sitting next to him keeping a gun pointed at Vodka.

Agasa sat up in front driving. Next to him sat Jodie who was busy making a lot of calls.

Following the white van was James Black in his vintage automobile with Eri, Ai, Sonoko and Kazuha.

But s_he_ was in the van, seated across from Heiji, holding Conan in her lap.

She smiled slightly as she remembered how long ago he would squirm and squirm trying to get out of my grasp.

Now he sat contently against her, comfortable and safe.

Glad it was nearly over for himself as well.

Because now "Little Conan-kun" didn't have to be Conan.

He could be who he really was.

**lll**

It had been a long night and now as the morning light rose into view Conan was fighting his child body to keep himself awake.

"Shinichi," whispered a voice in his ear.

"Ran," he whispered back to her, "It's almost done."

"Yes…"

"Then I'll tell you," he felt Ran hold him tighter in anticipation, "How I really feel."

"Thank you Shinichi."

Ran looked up as she heard a snort.

Kogoro was already halfway pulling the trigger.

"So that brat is Kudo Shinichi eh? Should have known…" declared Gin, "Not as if it matters now right?"

Ran held Conan closer, "What do you mean?" she asked as her father said simultaneously, "Ran, don't listen to him!"

"I mean he was supposed to die that night you know…"

Akai's eyes widened as he realized something was about to go horribly wrong.

"Get to the front of the van Ran!" yelled out Conan as Gin said his last words.

"But you were only prolonging the inevitable!"

It happened so quickly.

"NO!"

The shot from Kogoro's gun drilling into Gin's head…

And Gin pressing the button to activate the explosives in his shoes.

**lll**

Eri gasped as the van they were following turned from a dark red to a bright white blast and then into a ball of flames. She went forward a bit as James slammed hard on the brakes.

She bit back a scream and was jolted back to her senses as she heard Kazuha yelling out her love's name.

Sonoko's eyes wide, her voice seemed to be caught in her throat.

And then the car came to a stop and the van was slowing down itself.

Or at least what still had the pathetic form of a van.

Eri began screaming and crying… ignoring the child-like voice telling her that they'd make it all out all right.

Even if it did look as if anyone was coming out.

**lll**

Officer Takagi looked at the twisted metal as the fire was being put out. Information was being gathered quickly about what had happened.

Considering that Conan had installed a black box in the FBI van which recorded video and did get some sound. Fortunately the van was reinforced and the explosion had not reached the gas tank otherwise that video wouldn't explain so much.

Takagi declined watching it at the moment.

He didn't want to think about that yet.

He turned as he heard Inspector Megure talking to him in a hoarse voice...

Informing him of the situation.

In a matter of five minutes since the blast, the entire Metropolitan Police Force was on the scene working as quickly as a phantom ghost trying to discover what had caused everything. Working in efficient teams, some looking over the tape, others working with the fire fighters investigating the van as the recovery was being done.

Though not much could be done for the followers of the van.

Eri, Kazuha, Sonoko and James were now being treated for shock and were waiting questioning.

Takagi had been one of the first people at the scene and had witnessed Kazuha pulling Heiji out. She had been distraught, yelling for him to wake up even though she was fully aware it was a lost cause.

Eri wouldn't go near the van. She knew that her husband had been too close to the blast to survive.

Better remember her husband whole and strong than in the pieces the officers and firemen were finding.

Sonoko wasn't talking, and it didn't seem as if she would be for a while.

What puzzled the rest of the crew were the threesome at the back of the van who had been handcuffed. Of course they were unrecognizable because of the blast.

The firefighters had pulled out the rest of the bodies while others worked to put out the already receding fire.

Takagi had tried not to look at the scene as someone called out, "HEY THERE WAS A KID IN HERE!"

Suddenly something seemed to have happened where all the firefighters seemed to have rushed the van to help the one who had found the body.

The fire went out in those seconds.

"We can't get them apart!" yelled one of them.

One of the paramedics came up with a wide stretcher.

And Takagi wasn't prepared for this at all.

_This can't be happening…_

_This can't be true…_

_OH KAMI! THIS CANNOT BE TRUE!_

But oh deep down he knew. If Eri had been in the car and Sonoko wasn't talking….

Oh damn why did _she _have to be in there!

Because it only meant that he would be there too.

Trying to protect her despite his small form.

A gasp caught in his throat as he turned away from the stretcher.

He didn't want to remember them dead.

But no fate would not let him and he turned just as the blanket came down over them.

With just enough time to see Ran was clutching the small form who must have been sitting in her lap. His face against her chest, her arm pulling him close, his arms around her.

He should have listened when Inspector Megure told him to leave.

**lll**

Some hours later Takagi was determined to overcome his phobia of the video.

At least he could watch it alone. It would be too hard if he tried to mask his emotions for the people around him…

The events unfolded quickly.

The piling of everyone into the van.

Eri begging that Ran come in the car with her.

Jodie promising that it would be all right.

Conan sneaking into the van.

Some fifteen minutes later a conversation beginning. The camera only picking up a few words.

'_Brat is Kudo Shinichi,'_said the long, silver one called Gin, _'He was supposed to die.'_

A 'don't listen' from Kogoro. Akai's hand moving over to a new target.

'_Prolonging the inevitable!'_

It was horrible to see Ran yell out "No!" after Conan told her to get to the front of the van.

Conan turned to look up to Ran's face, his expression confirming what she already suspected, what he had tried hiding from her in the hope that she would try to survive.

They both knew that nothing could save them at that moment anymore.

And for a moment after that, Conan looked at Ran in a way that a child did not usually look. Then the both of them smiled for a brief instant as if they felt no pain or fear of dying… as if in death they would find a place they could be together.

-End-

AN: This one was inspired after my sister said that they should both die… So after thinking I decided I liked both ways. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
